Switched Places
by random-fruitcake04
Summary: What if Momiji was mistaken as Hunny and Hunny was mistaken as Momiji? i don't know. what do you think will happen? No pairings and no yaoi. please review Don't like the crossover category because it kept on putting Fruits Basket first before Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

"Mitsukuni-sama!"

There had been a big commotion in the Haninozuka mansion. All of the maids and guards inside the area were everywhere. The Head of the House was furious and at the same time worried like his wife. Chika was inside his room, thinking, "What the hell are you doing Onii-san?"

At the Morinozuka mansion, they heard the news and decided to help as well. Mori and Satoshi came to join the search. They first thought to find him outside rather than in the neighbourhood. "Mitsukuni's being reckless this time, Mori-niisan." His brother Satoshi as they both sprinted off.

"He is. We must find him before he gets too far." Mori said curtly. Satoshi nodded in agreement and split up in opposite directions.

* * *

Somewhere near the neighbourhood.

A certain young blonde boy was walking on the side road, carrying ingredients for a certain cake. "Lalala…a cake, cake, cake with Tohru-chan…" he sang as he walked along the road. "Strawberries and cherries, sprinkles and icing…I'm gonna bake a cake with Tohru-chan…" he continued to sing when a car came out in front of him and stopped.

"Eh?" he could only react.

Three or four men wearing black suits came out of the car and cornered him. One of the men took out a cellphone from his front pocket and pressed a button and said, "We've found him."

The blonde boy, not knowing what's happening at the moment, asked them lightly, "Ne, man in black, who are you looking for?"

"Mitsukuni-sama, don't move." The other man said curtly.

"Mitsusuzu? Who's that person?" he thought, looking confused. "Anyways, I need to go now, my friend is waiting for me at home. See you!" he bade them and started walking but they wouldn't let him through. "Mister! I reaaaaaallllyy need to go now!" he pouted at him but no response came out from him.

Looking as though there was no choice, he jumped over them. "Sorry but I have no time to play around with you guys. I'm going to bake a cake with my friend!" he called out and started sprinting off.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY! GO AFTER HIM!" and the four men went back inside the car and chased after him.

Jumping from house to house or from wall to wall, he looked back and realized that he was still being chased. "Waaaaaiii! Why are they chasing me?! I miss Usa-chan already because of this!" he wailed as he turned left.

* * *

Four or six blocks away from him, Mori and Satoshi received a call from the main mansion. "They seem to have found him but failed to capture him Mori-niisan. He's jumping from one house to another. As expected from a Haninozuka." Satoshi told him.

"Where is he right now?" he asked him.

"Not far from us. If we past three blocks from the left, we'll be able to see him." He informed his older brother.

"Good. Let's go." The two of them nodded to each other and ran again.

The blonde shota was still running away from the suspicious men. He couldn't get away from them no matter what he did. He was about to jump to another house when two figures came out of nowhere. "Waaaaahh!" he cried as he tried to jumped back from them but as he landed, he lost balance. He fell onto the ground, but is somehow saved by Mori and Satoshi. "We accidentally hit his head a little." Satoshi pointed out.

"It's not serious. Let's head back." He told them and they all complied, carrying the young blonde shota back in the car.

* * *

Five kilometres from the scene, another young blonde shota was sitting on a bench in the middle of a park. His eyes were teary and his stomach is grumbling. "I've had enough of them treating me like that." He sobbed. After few minutes of crying, he felt a presence around him. "Momiji-kun, is that you?" a female's voice called.

"Momichi…?" the young shota repeated what the girl said.

There, he can see her closely. It was a high school girl who is a year lower than him. She had long brown straight hair and big deep brown eyes. She was wearing a blue uniform. "Why are you sitting all by yourself Momiji-kun?" she asked him.

"I'm--" he tried to explain.

"You're going to get a cold if we stayed longer." She said quickly as she pulled him from the bench. "I'll tell Hatori-san that you'll be staying at Shigure's house for a while." She told him as they walked.

"Ah--okay, umm…" he doesn't know the girl's name but the girl giggled. "You seemed a bit down Momiji-kun. You didn't even say my name. Tohru. Honda Tohru's my name."

"Uhh onee-san, it's just that--"

"It's okay. If you feel that you can't tell what you're feeling at the moment, don't force yourself. If you're well then we can talk about it, ne?" she said calmly.

The young shota nodded slowly and followed her, deciding to stay at her house and try not to tell her the truth that he's not the one she's knew.

* * *

_**I'm done!**_

_**SO, what do you think? You know which anime is which? Well if you do, that's good for you! Anyways, my finals will begin next week. I just decided to start making this story since it's been on my mind for two months.**_

_**Please review for me!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Around 6:48am, the young blonde shota slowly regained consciousness, blinking several times before looking at his surroundings. Eyes focusing, he realized that he was in a different room and quickly got up from the bed, looking confused. "Where am I? this is not my room…" he muttered. He looked down at what he's wearing: pink pajamas with rabbit patterns. He remembered what happened to him last night and even became more confused and shocked. "I-I was kidnapped!"

He decided to go back to his real home so he slowly opened the fusuma door and lightly closed it and at the same time checking whether someone's coming. Looking as though the coast is clear, he jumped on the roof to check where he is and to know where the exit is. His jaw dropped.

"This place is 10 times bigger than the Souma main mansion." He gasped.

He didn't realize while he was looking at the whole place, a maid saw him and screamed, "Mitsukuni-sama! Get down from there!" He saw her and said worryingly, "Oh no! She saw me! Need to go home fast." And he jumped out of sight. The maid ran to the master's room and panted, "Mitsukuni-sama's trying to run away again, sir."

"Again? What's gotten into him lately?" the head barked as he stood up. "Call Chika and tell him."

"Right away, sir." The maid nodded.

The young blonde shota who was mistaken as Mitsukuni was jumping from roof to roof, looking for a place to hide or the nearest exit he could find. He was lost in this huge mansion and he noticed that there are traps everywhere so he tried to be more careful. "This is getting nowhere…" he said sadly.

"That is true, oniisan."

A young boy with glasses at the same age as him jumped out of nowhere and faced him. "Mitsukuni-niisan, why are trying to accomplish here?" he asked him politely.

"Mitsukuni…? Who's that person?" Momiji asked him back.

The young boy sighed. "Stop acting like you don't know yourself."

The young shota frowned and pouted. "What do you mean by acting? I am definitely not acting and who are you anyway? You people living in this mansion just kidnapped me last night!"

"You don't know who I am?" he repeated.

"Yup! It's the first time I've met you." He said honestly.

"And…you said that we kidnapped you last night?" he continued.

"That's right! You're a kidnapper, aren't you? Don't lie to me!" he nodded vigorously, pointing at him in such manner.

"You are not…" he spoke softly.

"That's right!"

"You're not yourself today oniisan! You must have temporary amnesia!" he cried.

"What?!" Momiji stared at him in disbelief.

The boy with the glasses walked towards him and tries to comfort him, "That's okay oniisan, I won't hurt you or anything. You need some rest."

The young shota backed away from him as possible, looking unconvinced. "Don't go near me! I don't have a brother!" he wailed.

"Mitsukuni-niisan…" he muttered. "I have no choice since you can't remember me at the moment." He stopped walking and formed a fighting stance, breathing slowly.

"What are you planning to do?" the blonde boy asked timidly, gradually stopping his pace.

"Hyaaa!" he charged, giving him a 45 degree kick. The blonde boy evaded it with ease but the boy with the glasses didn't stop there. He gave him a fury of punches and an assortment of kicks, aiming at the young boy's vital points. He thrust his left elbow to his stomach, which he avoided it in difficulty but then he was quick: after the thrust, he suddenly kicked him from below, making him trip and lose balance. Having the chance, he ran from behind and made a quick hit from the neck. The blonde boy felt dizzy and fell on the floor, unconscious once again. "You avoided most of my attacks even though you lost your memory about me. You're a Haninozuka after all." He said to himself as he picked him up.

* * *

At the Souma's residence, the other blonde boy woke up because of his stomach asking him to eat food. He didn't know why he followed the brown haired girl and the fact that she mistaken him as the boy named "Momiji." He looked at the luggage and that was brought for 'him' and decided to check what's inside.

To his surprise, almost of the clothes in the luggage are girl outfits. "Is Momiji a girl?" he asked himself but of course he was wrong because he saw a pair of boxer shorts.

He was surprised yet again when someone knocked the door lightly and a female's voice spoke, "Are you awake now, Momiji-kun?"

"Umm yes, just a moment, I'll go change." He said in a worried tone, knowing that lying is not a good thing.

"Okay then, your uniform is on top of the chair near the closet. I've prepared it last night while you were sleeping." She told him softly.

"T-thank you Honda-san." He said shyly as he stood up.

"Honda-san? You used to call me Tohru-chan but its okay." She giggled. "You're still not feeling well, aren't you?"

"Uh kind of." He lied.

"Anyways, come downstairs to eat breakfast." And she left.

Listening the footsteps and were soon gone, he walked to where 'Momiji's unform laid out for him. He was surprised. It was a girl's uniform and instead for a shirt, it was shorts. "Better wear this, it might look good on me." He smiled to himself.

After wearing the uniform, he looked himself in the mirror. The uniform does look good on him. In fact, it made him a lot cuter. He thought to himself, "Maybe that Momiji person looks like this when he's going to school."

Looking at the time, he realized that he's going to be late for Momiji's school so he decided to go downstairs to eat. As he arrived in the kitchen, he saw three other people, a man in this 20's having layered raven-coloured hair and eyes, a boy with orange hair and vermillion eyes that seems to be in the same year as the girl, and another boy who somehow looks like a girl having purple hair and eyes.

The two boys were arguing and the raven haired man didn't bother to stop them. "You woke up late today, baka neko." The boy with girlish looks said frankly.

"Late?! Don't mess with me, baka nezumi! It was your fault why I woke up late dammit!" the orange haired guy stammered in fury.

"Yeah, blame it all to me. That's what you're good at, baka neko." He continued indifferently as he ate.

"Baka nezumi."

"Baka neko."

"Baka nezumi."

While the two continued to rip each other's head off, the raven haired guy said casually without looking behind. "Oh you're awake now Momiji-kun! Why don't you eat breakfast so you won't be late for school as well as those two will be."

The two teenagers stopped bickering and the purple haired guy greeted him softly, "Morning Momiji-kun. Did you get a nice sleep?"

Hunny nodded in honestly, sitting beside the orange haired teenager and at the same time looking at the food that is served for him. It was a simple breakfast, just like what Mori and he usually eat in the morning. Picking up the chopsticks and the bowl of rice, he started eating. "Wow it tastes great!" he said brightly.

"Really?" the girl with long brown hair entered the dining room, giving everyone a cheerful smile. "That's good then. At least you're going back to your old self."

"Umm thanks for worrying about me, Tohru-chan." He thanked her politely.

"Don't thank me." Tohru said cheerfully. "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, don't forget that we and Uo-chan and Hana-chan are all going to play badminton after school." She reminded them.

"Badminton? Well I don't mind as long as baka nezumi is my opponent." He shot a determined look at the purple haired guy.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind. Let's meet later at the classroom." He nodded and giving her a gentle smile that caused the orange haired guy named Kyo growled.

While they were talking, Momiji now knew which is which but he still doesn't know the name of the raven haired man who's right beside him. He finished eating and stood up but realized that he should pick up the plates since he's not in his mansion. "Oh please don't do that Momiji-kun, I'll handle it. We're all going to be late for school." Tohru told him.

"But i--" he paused.

The boy named Kyo stood up and barked, "Let Shigure do all the dishes since he's the only one staying in this house for the rest of the day."

Yuki, the other boy, stood up as well and added, "That's a good point. You do the dishes Shigure. Don't let Tohru-san do all the dishes or else,"

The two teenagers glared at the raven haired man and threatened him, "You'll never see daylight again."

The man named Shigure pouted, "That's so mean of you, bullying me like that! Just because I stay here all day means you can order me around! This is my house you know! Ne Tohru-chan?" he looked at Tohru who is supposed to be beside him but noticed that she not there anymore, so is Momiji.

"Thank you for volunteering to wash all the dishes, Shigure-san!" Tohru thanked him as she stepped outside of the house.

"See you later Shi-chan!" Hunny bid him goodbye as well, going out with them.

After shutting the door, silence came. Shigure didn't pick up the dishes and walked to the hallway where the phone is. He dialled someone's number and all of a sudden, he started acting like he was sick, "Hey Mitsuru-chan, I got sick cough and my companions forced me to wash all of the dishes…cough could you please come over here?"

The person he's talking to said indignantly, "What?! Go there just to wash your dishes?!"

"Please I beg of you! I'll be waiting for you! Bye!" he quickly said goodbye and put down the phone. "That worked pretty well. Lalalala…"

* * *

While walking on the street, Tohru and the two guys were talking, Hunny looked at the school I.D. At first, he thought that these people were mistaken because of his physical appearance but in fact they really thought it was him because the Momiji they knew really resembled him. _Wow, this is amazing, we both have the same blonde hair and brown eyes. I think that our heights are almost the same. This is too good to be true_, Hunny thought to himself as he kept on staring on Momiji's I.D.

"Momiji-kun?" Tohru called him.

Looking up at her, he replied sweetly, "What is it Tohru-chan?"

"You don't mind to come and play with us later, ne?" she asked him.

"Of course! I want to play with you guys!" he said happily. _Also, I wanted to know what it feels like being a normal person_.

"Your voice is annoying, you rabbit." Kyo grumbled as he hit on the head.

Hunny's eyes became watery and wailed. "Waaahh! Kyo-chan hit me for no reason!"

"Kyo-kun, please don't do that." Tohru sighed as she rubbed the young blonde's head lightly.

"Don't call me while using chan dammit!" he gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong with that? He always calls you like that." She posed.

Looking at her straight into her eyes, he turned away, blushing slightly. "Fine."

Hunny noticed this and blurted out. "You like her, don't cha?"

Kyo and Tohru froze and stuttered. "O-of cour-se not! We're only friends!"

"Really? That because Kyo-chan is acting protective all over Tohru-chan awhile ago…" he sang and he continued to walk.

Tohru looked at Kyo from Hunny, looking confused. "T-that's not true! You actually believed in him?!" Kyo said indignantly.

"I-I don't know! Let's just forget about it!" she suggested and the two of them nodded.

While walking silently, Yuki muttered to Hunny, "Don't tease them, especially Tohru-san."

"Okay, if you say so but I know you can tell too, right?" he mused.

Yuki didn't reply but only smiled slightly.

As they continued to go to school, a guy wearing the same uniform as Kyo and Yuki showed up in one corner. He had white hair on top but have the root end black, the same as his eyes. He wears an assortment of bracelets and necklaces, making him look like a rocker goth person. "Yo." He greeted them. For Hunny, the guy's expression somehow reminded him of Mori.

"Morning Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning Haru." The two teenagers greeted as well.

Looking at the three of them, Hunny greeted as well, "Good morning Haru-chan!"

"Ah. Good morning too." He nodded. He walked towards Hunny and pulled out a bag of sweets and lollipops from his bag. "Hatori forgot to put this in your luggage."

"Really? Wow these are a lot! Thanks Haru-chan!" he thanked cheerfully as he accepted them from him.

"Let's get going or we might get late for school." Yuki told them.

"Okay!"

* * *

Momiji felt someone poking him to wake up. He opened his eyes, rubbing his right eye to see clearly. He was in a car, specifically a limo. He noticed that the clothes he's wearing is different. It was a boy's uniform. Light blue blazer and white long sleeved polo and navy blue pants. Not that he didn't mind wearing them, but the direction of where the car is going matters to him. "You're awake." A deep voice spoke.

He didn't realize that a guy wearing the same uniform was sitting beside him. He has short black hair and onyx eyes, having a tannish colored skin. After few moments of staring at him, Momiji gasped. "You're the one who got in the way last night while those guys chased after me!"

"Ah. It's me." He nodded.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked him frantically.

"School." He told him curtly.

"School? But this is not my uniform." He said sadly.

"It is the uniform we're supposed to wear." He said indifferently.

"But…"

"We're here." He told him.

As the two of them got out of the limo, Momiji was amazed. The school was different; it was way different from his school. The school is at least 10 or 20 times bigger than Kaibara High. "Is this really a school?" he mouthed at Mori.

"It is." He nodded in honesty. "Mitsukuni,"

"Huh? That's not my name. my name is--" he stopped talking when the tall companion of his gave him the stuff bunny, Bun Bun. He accepted it and looked at it closely. "This is not my usa-chan!" he wailed as he started to cry.

The students who were watching them, especially the female student body, were shocked. "Hunny-sempai rejected his beloved Bun Bun?" they gasped.

Mori took out a strawberry flavoured lollipop and gave it to him to stop crying. He gradually accepted it and popped it inside his mouth. "Yay! This lollipop tastes great!" he regained his happy face.

* * *

Few minutes before the Host club opens, Mori and Momiji entered the room.

"Mori-sempai! Hunny-sempai!" the twins greeted them in unison.

"Ah." He greeted back.

"What is this place, Morinozuka-san?" Momiji asked him in curiosity.

"This is--"

"Hunny-sempai! What's gotten into you? It's like that you don't know this place at all." Hikaru asked him, looking worried.

"I really don't know this place. Morinozuka-san told me to come here." Momiji told him in honesty.

"What?!" Tamaki and Kaoru stared at him in disbelief.

"Morinozuka? That's a bit too formal, Hunny-sempai." Haruhi looked at the blonde shota.

"Who are you? Who are all of you? And, Hunny is not my name, so is Mitsukuni." He told them.

All of the Host club members were shocked. "You don't know us?!" Tamaki gasped.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Mori-sempai, this is got to be a joke." Hikaru and Kaoru turned their attention to him, waiting for him to answer.

"He got himself temporary amnesia." He said simply.

"Temporary Amnesia?!" Tamaki and the twins repeated in shock.

"That's wrong! I don't have amnesia! Where am I anyway?!" Momiji tried to get their attention.

"That's okay, Hunny-sempai, we'll take care of you! We'll do anything what it takes to get your memories back!" Tamaki said dramatically.

Momiji couldn't take this any longer and wailed. "Waaaah! You people are weird! I want to go back to my home! I miss my usa-chan, and my friends! Especially Haru-chan!"

"But Haru-chan is here!" Tamaki pointed at Haruhi who nodded.

He looked at her closely and continued to cry. "That's not Haru-chan!"

All of them were confused and at the same time, amazed. 'Hunny' said that he missed Haru-chan which they think is Haruhi but for some reason, he claimed that Haruhi is not Haru-chan. Then, Kyouya spoke, "His memories' messed up."

"Really?! How come?!" the twins chorused.

Mori told them. "Hunny tried to ran away last night and when we got him, I accidentatlly let his head bumped on the floor or wall."

"So that's the reason why he doesn't remember us!" Tamaki nodded, finally understanding the situation.

Haruhi, not joining from the conversation, looked at Momiji and muttered, "But there's something different about him…"

* * *

_**Thank god I'm done!**_

_**This is only the second chapter and it's this long?! Omg sorry guys! I don't know what's gotten into me lately.**_

_**Well, this is chapter two. Hmm…to be honest, I've finished reading the manga fruits basket and read the latest chapter in Ouran. The creators are very good. I love all of their works. It 's a work of art.**_

_**Well, I hope you like this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

It took a whole piece of strawberry cake to calm down Momiji which they think is Hunny. They decided not to open the Host club at the moment because they wanted to help out their 'host club member'. "You still want cake, sempai?" the twins offered him a chiffon cake. Momiji shook his head slowly and said shyly, "This cake's enough for me. Thanks for the offer though."

The others were shocked by his reply. "He's okay with one cake?!"

"It's only natural. He doesn't remember much." Haruhi sighed, watching the young shota closely.

"Haruhi's right. It's best if we let him do the things he wants. We don't want to pressure him." Kyouya agreed, turning his back from them.

"Wow. I never think that Kyouya would care this much for other people." Tamaki whispered to Haruhi and the twins.

"Yeah. We thought so too." They nodded.

Kyouya didn't say anything to them and muttered to himself, "It will decrease the today's profits if Hunny-sempai doesn't remember what this club does. It will be troublesome for me."

Haruhi can tell instinctively what the Shadow King is saying to himself. _I should've known better than to think that he cares. Rich bastards_.

"Well, we can't just close the Host club for a few days. People might think badly of us if we did. That'll be a handful." Kaoru piped up. Hikaru nodded to his twin's statement.

Momiji heard what they're talking about and interrupted them, "You're doing this because of me?"

They nodded to him, looking serious.

Momiji's eyes became watery again. "I'm sorry! I've caused you a lot of trouble! I'll do anything to help you guys out! I promise!" Mori sat beside him and patted his head to calm down.

"Aw don't push yourself Hunny-sempai! It's okay for us!" Tamaki tried to calm down the young boy.

"No wait Tamaki," Kyouya said suddenly.

"What is it, okasan?" he looked at him curiously.

Ignoring what he called to him, he moved his glasses up and told them, "If we let him work, even for while, he might remember something unconsciously. That way, it will not affect today's profits and it will benefit him."

Tamaki thought about what he said and grinned. "That's a great idea Kyouya!"

"Obviously."

"Stupid rich bastards." Haruhi muttered.

"This will be interesting." Ht twins said enthusiastically.

"I hope it works." Mori said deeply.

"So you'll let me help you?" Momiji looked at them in anticipation.

"Of course!"

"Yay!" he jumped, looking really happy and excited at the same time. He stopped abruptly and asked them, "What does this club do anyway?"

Tamaki, and the twins fell anime-style. Haruhi sweat dropped. Mori and Kyouya stared at him. "So, what does this club do? Tell me tell me!" he insisted.

"Well, this club…" Kyouya decided to tell him himself.

* * *

_Wow this is a commoner's school. It's really small compared to my school_, Hunny thought to himself as he walked in the hallways, being accompanied by Hatsuharu. "Let's go see Tohru-cahn!" he suggested.

"Sure, let's go then." Haru agreed and the two of them went to where Tohru's classroom is. While walking, they saw her standing in the hallway, talking to Kyo and Yuki and they seem to be having fun. "Tohru-chan!" Hunny called as he jumped towards her.

"Momiji-kun?!" Tohru gasped as she was about to get hugged when it stopped because Kyo and Yuki went in front to stop him.

"You idiot! You can't hug her while we're at school! What if someone see you transform?!" Kyo hit him on the head again, looking annoyed.

"He's right, Momiji. It will cause a lot of commotion if someone did see you." Yuki told him.

Hunny looked at the two of them, looking confused. _What are they talking about? Transform? Commotion? I don't get this at all_.

"Promise me that you won't hug her in public, okay?" Yuki looked at him seriously but gently.

"I promise, Yuki-chan." He swore.

"Other than her, don't hug the other females here or the others outside. And don't let them hug you or embrace you even the slightest or we won't know what to do to cover you up just like last time." Kyo added hastily.

"I'll keep that in mind, Kyo-chan!" Hunny agreed even though he doesn't quite understand what they're talking about.

"Anyways, when will you start wearing boy's uniform? You look ridiculous in that outfit." He looked at him from head to toe, looking freaked out. "Haru wearing too much jewelry is okay but you're a different case."

"Why? I think it looks great on me! It made me a lot cuter!" Hunny told him.

"As long as he looks good on them, it's okay." Haru interrupted him.

"That's not right! You're a boy dammit!" Kyo growled at the two of them. Yuki and Tohru didn't react or say at all at their argument.

While they were arguing, a male's voice spoke loudly few feet away from them. "That's right Souma Kyo from class 2-D!"

"What the--?" Kyo and Haru looked from behind and there they saw a guy with glasses accompanied by two females with glasses. Yuki sighed. Tohru looked at what's happening and Hunny just took out a banana and chocolate flavoured lollipop from his pocket.

"A boy wearing girl's uniform?! I won't accept that in one bit because…" he stood up high and said honourably, "I am the student council president of this school! Takei Makoto! Also known as the school protection squad team captain!"

"Another idiot came…this is getting annoying." Kyo grumbled, looking really pissed.

"So it may seem." Yuki sighed deeply.

"He does look like an idiot." Haru agreed.

"Souma Hatsuharu, aren't you?! Why is your hair white?! And wearing too much jewellery as if the rules are nothing?!" he raised but Haru did not seem to care and just stared at him dully.

"Makoto-san, his hair is naturally white, I promise you." Yuki told him.

"But surely at birth it's black, right?!" he bellowed, looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes, it is natural, I assure you." He insisted.

"It's impossible! That's illogical!" he turned to Hunny's direction and barked, "And what about this young boy's outfit?! You think it's natural? Aren't you a boy, don't you have any pride at all?"

Hunny's eyes became watery because of what he said. "But…my classmates told me that it look good on me…and I look better in a girl's uniform." He said shakily.

"That's still not a good reason to break the rules! Souma Momiji!" he continued to rant. "As men, we hold pride and dignity and all of us should be role models, don't you know that?! Wearing what you want is unacceptable!"

As he continued to lecture, two voices spoke, "Why don't you mind your own business, dammit." Tohru, Kyo and Yuki froze, recognizing to voices. It was Hatsuharu and Hunny and the two of them were surrounded by a dark aura that caused the student council president back away from.

_Momiji changed all of a sudden and Black Haru appeared_, The three second years gasped.

"Why is that you mind other people's business, huh? Don't you know that's intrusion of privacy?" Hunny said roughly, his eyes narrowing.

"That's true. I don't like jerks acting all high and mighty to everyone just because they're some part of the stupid council." Haru added, walking in front of the president.

"I-I'm just telling you what's right from w-wrong! What's so wrong about that?! It's my duty as the student council president to keep peace and order in this school!" he bellowed, looking nervous as they come closer to him.

"SO WHO CARES IF YOU'RE THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT? WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT." They glared at him. Hunny went to him first and hissed, "Okay, I'll ask you very nicely, Mr. President and you should be honest to me."

Makoto nodded out of instinct because he felt that if he doesn't agree, he might end up worse than death.

"Do I look good in a girl's uniform?" he asked nicely.

He thought for a moment and stared at him closely. Then he nodded. "Good. Ne, oneesans," he called the two other companions. "I know you think that I look good in a girl's uniform, but if I wear a boy's uniform, what do you think about it, then?" he asked them politely.

The two girls imagined him wearing a boy's uniform while holding a lollipop. "You'll be gorgeous…"

"See? They said so themselves! I look good in these! Yay!" Hunny said triumphantly.

Kyo coughed at their answer, looking shocked. "That's how great he is when he is in boy's uniform? And I thought he would look like baka nezumi here."

"He would be." Yuki sighed.

"So, are the any problems would you like to point out, mr. student council president?" it was Haru's turn to interrogate.

"O-of course! Your hair! Yuki-san insisted that it's natural but I don't think it's true! I won't believe it until you give me evidence!" he stammered.

"I'll prove it you, then." He smirked and he dragged him from behind and went inside the girl's comfort room.

"H-hey! That's the--!" Takei gasped as they both entered the room. After 30 seconds, the two of them came out, looking calm and clear. The student president didn't change his expression until he faced them. "There are still other things that are yet to be found here in this world…" he said shakily.

_Did he just--?_ Yuki and Kyo thought.

"Well, you may win this round Souma Hatsuharu and Momiji, but you two won't be so lucky next time!" he told them indignantly as the three of them retreated until they're out of sight.

"Glad that's over!" the blonde shota grinned.

"I've never seen that other side of yours, Momiji." Kyo said, looking surprised.

"Anyways, Haru-san, how did you manage to convince him that your hair is natural?" Tohru looked at him, looking curious.

"You really want to know?" he said huskily, holding her chin up to face him, their bodies close.

Kyo and Yuki snapped and hit him hard on the head, causing him to fall on the floor. After a few seconds, he regained composure and asked himself, "Why do I feel so tired…?"

"You're the one who tired us." Kyo breathed.

"Haru-chan, class will resume right now! Let's go back!" Hunny said happily.

"Ah. Let's go back." He nodded.

"Bye Tohru-chan, Kyo-chan, Yuki-chan!" Hunny waved at them and walked back to their classroom, together with Hatsuharu.

"You know guys," Tohru muttered. "Momiji seem a bit different from usual, don't you think?"

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other and said, "Yeah, kind of."

"I wonder what's gotten into him?"

* * *

"The Host Club is now open."

Everything that is happening in the Third Music Room seems okay for the moment. The customers who entered did not know the incident that happened to 'Hunny' because it will cause a commotion from them. They were doing the usual stuff: entertain the ladies. Doing this, they were watching Momiji closely just to be sure.

Speaking of the young shota, he was sitting in the far left of the room, accompanied by Mori and the two of them were with 3 female students. "Taka-chan, let's have some more sweets!" Momiji said in a sugary tone which caused their female companions to squeal at his cuteness. "Do you want some cake as well?" he looked at his customers, with his cuteness rubbing their faces.

"Well, Hunny-sempai, I'm on a diet you see." One female student named Ayame Tsukishiro explained.

Momiji's eyes became a bit watery, "But I'll tell Taka-chan to give you sugar-free cakes and pastries with no calories if you like. I just want to eat with someone like you." He sobbed.

The girl named Ayame and her two companions couldn't take it any longer and said quickly, "O-okay! I'll eat cake with you Hunny-sempai!"

The young shota's expression changed and became happy. "Really? That's great!" he gave them a cute smile that made Ayame faint in happiness. "I'm so happy for you Ayame-hime!" the other two girls giggled.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Hunny-sempai," Kyouya called. Momiji frowned by his calling because it was not his name but he ignored it. "This club has one goal: to entertain the ladies who come here."_

"_Entertain them? How?" Momiji said questioningly at him._

"_By using our own advantages: our looks, our words when we speak to them and our actions towards them. Example is Tamaki, he is a prince type." He explained. "You can tell that his looks and appearance are already an asset so all he needs to do is to entertain the customers by using poetry and other sorts of sweet words and at the same time interacting with them as simple as holding their hands or more. Do you understand, Hunny-sempai?"_

"_Yeah. Kind of. So you're saying that all I've got to do is to act cute and all to the customers to want us?" he nodded slowly._

"_Precisely." _

"_That's easy! I do that all the time!" He said cheerfully._

"_Are you sure you can do this, Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki looked at him closely, his expression in deep concern._

"_It's okay! I'm sure I can!" he gave him a v sign._

"_That settles, then."_

* * *

After a few minutes, Mori came back with a trolley with all sorts of cake and pastries to choose. Momiji took a slice of apple pie and Ayame chose a Belgian waffle with calorie-free whipped cream, while the other two took mango tart. While eating, Momiji said to her, "You've got whipped cream on the left side of your lip."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me." She thanked him, looking really embarrassed.

"No--I'll clean it for you." He told her as he reached to her face. Ayame's face became red all of a sudden and couldn't move an inch. He removed the whipped cream by using his forefinger and he licked it off his fingers. "There! It's gone!" he grinned at her.

Ayame was stunned, so was her two companions. The next thing that Mori and Momiji knew, Ayame fell on the floor, lying unconscious but her expression was really happy. "Kyaa! You're so lucky, Ayame-hime!" the two girls screamed in delight.

"She fainted again, Taka-chan." Momiji said.

"It's natural." Mori nodded.

Few feet away from them, the rest of the host club were watching. "Wow that's surprising, ne Kaoru?" Hikaru muttered, looking amazed.

"True. I never seen Hunny-sempai do that to one of his customers." His twin agreed.

"Nevertheless, it will increase today's profits." Kyouya smirked, writing a note from his notebook.

"Well, I just hope that his memories would come back, that's all." Tamaki sighed.

"Me too." Haruhi piped up.

"But at the moment, let's just let things happen for a while." Kyouya suggested and the other nodded in agreement.

Haruhi checked at her watch and gasped. "I need to go home now. I promised to my father that I'll be home early."

"Really?" Tamaki and Hikaru looked at her in disappointment.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow." She bid them and took his bag, went to her customers that she had to leave, and walked towards the door but she didn't notice that there was a banana peel in her way. "Haruhi! There a banana peel--!" Tamaki tried to tell her but she did not seem to hear him.

She was about to step on it when Momiji, hearing what Tamaki is saying from afar jumped out and tried to catch her but then realized his mistake. Haruhi was caught of course but not by Momiji but by Mori who came first. "Wow nice catch Taka-chan! I'm sorry I couldn't catch you Fuji-chan." Momiji apologized to her.

"Oh that's okay. It's my fault I didn't hear what Tamaki-sempai is trying to tell me. Also, thank you Mori-sempai." Haruhi bowed.

"It's nothing." Mori said deeply.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you guys tomorrow!" she waved at them and went out of the room.

"That was close." Momiji breathed, his hands shaking.

"It is." Mori nodded.

_Good thing that Taka-chan got to her first or everyone will know about the curse_, he thought to himself and said to his companion. "It's great that you're here!"

"Ah."

* * *

_**Okay, chapter three done!**_

_**Well well, I took one scene in the manga or anime fruits basket. The episode when Momiji and Hatsuharu entered high school on their first day of school and the student council members entered the scene and got enraged by the two first year students. If you know that scene, then good for you!**_

_**I changed it a bit since Momiji switched places with Hunny. Hmm…I know this chapter kinda lacks something but I don't know what it is.**_

_**Ah well. At least I'm done in this chapter.**_

_**I edited it a bit but it's somehow the same. Momiji's secret about the curse will be revealed soon enough, I promise you! Muahahahahahahaah!**_

_**Again, please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days since the two identical shotas got switched by accident but they didn't mind that mind since they somehow resembled in many ways except that Haninozuka Mitsukuni is a black belter of Martial Arts and is the heir of the Haninozuka clan, whereas Souma Momiji has a curse of the Chinese Zodiacs and if any women tried to get any body contact to him, he'll transform into a cute yellow bunny.

How long will each of the two friends and relatives realize that they got the wrong person?

* * *

It was a bright Sunday and all of the members in Shigure's house are awake. Shigure was in his room, writing his latest 'novel'; Kyo was watching TV, changing the channels out of boredom; Yuki was in his 'secret base', checking whether there are any damages in the vegetables or fruits he planted; Tohru was in the dining room, making some snacks with Hunny who gladly helped her.

* * *

The usual, Tamaki called all of his club members to do something to kill time. The twins didn't mind at all as long as their 'toy' Haruhi will come along; Kyouya, whether he had a choice or not, he will have to come; Mori was inside the Haninozuka mansion, beside him is his cousin, 'Hunny'. "Hey guys!" Tamaki greeted them all in a hyper tone.

"What's up, milord?" the twins respond indifferently.

"You're really the type who likes to bother people, even when they're getting their good sleep." Kyouya grunted, his cellphone in his right hand, not minding to listen to his antics.

"Why did you call, Tama-chan? Something important we're going to do?" Momiji asked him using his usual happy-go-lucky-and-being-sweet tone.

* * *

Everyone was eating homemade cookies and pastries that Tohru made in the dining room when she tried to get their attention. "Umm Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun." She called them shyly.

Everyone looked at her, waiting. "What is it, Tohru-san?" Yuki asked her politely.

"You got something to say, right?" Kyo muttered before taking a bite from a cookie he's holding.

* * *

"Let's go to the amusement park today! I'm gonna pick Haruhi right now so get ready! Okaasan, I want you there too because we're all going!" Tamaki said quickly and loudly, turning off his cellphone with one 'beep'.

The twins looked at each other, and grinned. "Let's go or else Milord might snatch our toy away from us!" Hikaru said enthusiastically. "That's right!" his twin nodded and they quickly went outside to the limo.

Kyouya stared at his phone for a moment and decided to sleep it over when all of a sudden the twins arrived for some reason and dressed him up, pulling him out of his bed. "You'll miss all the fun, Kyouya-sempai!" the Hitachiin twins said gleefully they dragged him from behind.

"Urgh…" The raven haired teenager could only say and continued to sleep, not caring a single thing.

At the Haninozuka mansion, Momiji jumped up and down, saying all over again, "Let's go let's go!"

"We will." He nodded as they went inside the limo.

* * *

"Hana-chan and Uo-chan got seven tickets at the newly opened amusement park and they were wondering if you can come with us." She told them. She looked at their faces and realized that they're still staring at her. "I-I mean I won't force you or anything if you don't like!" Tohru panicked

"I don't mind. It's been a while since I went to an amusement park." Yuki said gently.

Kyo growled at his reply. Then he tried not to get angry and gritted his teeth, "I'm bored staying here so…I'll come as well."

"Ohh can I come as well?" Shigure said happily. Kyo and Yuki shot him a death glare and said menacingly, "You stay here." The writer sobbed, "Why are you all so cruel to me?"

"Tohru-chan! I want to come as well! Can I can i?" Hunny asked quickly, his eyes glittering.

"Of course you can. Let's ask Haru-san to come as well so the last ticket won't be a waste." She smiled at him.

"Yay! Let's get ready!" hunny jumped happily as he went upstairs to change.

* * *

At the opening day of the amusement park, a lot of people were there. The host club members were there, staring at the amusement park in amazement, excluding Kyouya because he's still asleep on Mori's shoulders (Author: he's kind of like a sack being carried on someone's shoulders.) and Haruhi because they didn't let her decide if she wants to or not.

Haruhi, unfortunately, was there as well, looking upset because of Tamaki's successful abduction of her. She was wearing a bright yellow spaghetti strap blouse, a white midrib jacket and light brown Capri pants with matching sandals. She looked really adorable. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ Haruhi sighed as she stared at the sky instead.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Tamaki said excited as all of them went inside.

Few feet away, Tohru, Hunny and some of the Souma members, also with Uotani and Hanajima are standing Only Tohru and Hunny in the group seemed very eager to go inside. Kyo and Yuki just looked at the place for a while and felt like something bad is going to happen with them being there in a crowded place, whereas Uotani and Hanajima were just the same as ever. "Wow! Let's go Tohru-chan!" Hunny pulled her as they both went inside first.

"Hey you rabbit! Come back here! Don't act rash dammit!" Kyou barked as he followed them.

"Now I think it's not a good idea anymore. I just hope nothing bad happens to us." Yuki mumbled as he too followed them inside.

Uotani and Hanajima simply stared at them and started walking inside. "Carrot head seemed agitated when he saw Momiji pulled Tohru in. what's up with that huh?" Uotani muttered to Hanajima. "Yuki is also like that. The two of them are nervous at something that might happen, whatever that is. And…" she paused.

Her companion looked at her, frowning. "What?"

"Momiji's waves seemed different for the past four days…like he's a different person. It doesn't seem to match Kyo and Yuki's waves. It's suspicious if you ask me." She told her, her face's expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Yeah. You're kinda right." she agreed.

* * *

The Host club room rode the Merry-Go-Round, to Haruhi's embarrassment and to Kyouya's lack of knowledge about what's happening (Author: Man he's still sleeping!) while across them is the Souma's group, particularly Kyo and Yuki, trying out a shooting game to get Tohru a stuff toy.

* * *

The Souma and others rode the roller coaster, much to Tohru's nervousness, whereas the Host club tried an arcade game called Dance Dance revolution which Momiji and Mori volunteered. Kyouya, still sleeping due to overwork, was put on one of the nearest benches there is and Haruhi, deciding not to join them, sat beside the low blood-pressure demon lord, looking slightly tired. (Author: I love that arcade game. Brings me back memories.)

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru, being watched by the Host club and the others, were playing hit the mole. (Author: it's kind of bigger where you have to stand in the middle and you have to whack the moles that were appearing around the circle. It's kind of dizzy if you think about it.) Behind the arcade center, Hunny, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Yuki, Uotani and Hanajima, decided to play paint ball, taking it very seriously than it should be.

* * *

After a long time of sleeping, Kyouya slowly woke up and realized the place he's in. It was definitely not his bedroom and he expected he would be in it. He suddenly shot Tamaki a deadly glare that pierced the King's heart through, giving him shivers. They were at the haunted house to be exact. The twins backed away, trying to act innocent while Momiji became teary since he can't stand creepy places. Mori patted his 'cousin' on the head, comforting him and Haruhi just sighed at them.

The Souma group went to the food court, passing by the Haunted House, not taking any interest in it.

* * *

"Uwa I'm so full." Tohru said happily as she put down the soda drink she's holding. The rest were sitting around her, feeling content when they finished eating. "Ne, where shall we go next?" she asked her companions, looking enthusiastic as always.

"Let's rest for a while. We can't just walk after we just ate." Kyo grumbled, resting his chin on his right hand.

"You're right." She stood up and added. "

"Tohru," Hanajima spoke. The rest looked at her intently. "You didn't notice that Momiji-san isn't here and left while you were talking." She said indifferently.

"Momiji-kun?" Yuki and Tohru repeated.

"That rabbit…left without telling us?" Kyo said slowly.

The psychic girl took a sip from her drink and nodded shortly, causing Yuki, Kyo and Tohru to freeze. "What's the matter?" Uotani asked them lightly, looking clueless.

"H-hey Haru! Did you see that brat leaving awhile ago?! Answer dammit!" Kyo barked at the punk-rock teenager who was sitting on the far end of the table, eating nachos.

"Yeah. So?" he replied, his expression the same as always.

Yuki and Kyo twitched. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It didn't seem important to tell you.." He said simply, taking a bite from his food again.

"W-we have to find him!" Tohru said nervously.

"I'll go find him as well since Yuki's finding him too." Haru stood up, stretching his arms.

"We'll follow you guys later. We'll wait here for a few minutes whether he comes back." Uotani called them.

"Okay!" Tohru called back, joining the other three guys.

As the four of them left the food court, Hanajima suddenly spoke, "This is strange." Uotani looked at her friend, looking amused. "What's strange?"

"For some reason, I can feel Momiji's normal waves just now. He's somewhere nearby." She told her.

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Really? All I can see here is people eating and…" she paused for a moment. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at something and it made her mouth hanging slightly, "…some weird yet good-looking group of guys and a girl coming here, and acting as though they've been here for the first time." She said finally.

"Weird yet good-looking, you say?" Hanajima mused as she looked at the direction where her companion is gaping at.

What she said was true. It was a group of good-looking guys and one girl entering the food court and they seem to act weird because they were talking about "commoner's food" and "trying new things" and other sorts of weird phrases. She noticed that one of them was a blonde shota riding on the tall guy's shoulders, looking happy. "Him." She said.

"Who's him? You mean one of them?" the yankee asked.

"The short blonde one. That kid has the same waves as Momiji." She pointed out.

Uotani checked him out and gasped. "Wow! He does look like Momiji! But I can tell he's definitely not him. I mean, look, he's really expensive branded clothings. Sure the Souma's are rich but they're not as rich as them." She exclaimed.

Hanajima thought for a moment and said finally, "I guess you're right."

* * *

_**Chappie done!**_

_**Thank God again! It's a good thing that I have this time to squeeze this into my schedule. This is only part one though…the next chapter's the continuation of this chappie. Duuuhh.**_

_**Anyways, the host club and the soumas, including Tohru and the other two, are soon going to meet face to face but there one's problem. Ahahahaah I won't tell you.**_

_**Well, please review. I know this chapter's suck.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The host club sat on one of the vacant seats, carrying the food they ordered. The twins, talking to each other, noticed a girls who are obviously older than them. One of them is a girl with blonde layered hair, wearing a white middle-sleeved blouse, light yellow Capri pants and white sandals, making her look mature. The other girl was wearing a black dress, with a bit of red and white on the designs, obviously looking like a goth. "What a weird pair." The twins muttered.

"What are you guys looking at?" Tamaki called them.

They nodded and sat on either side of Haruhi and Hikaru said frankly, "We just saw two girls who are hanging out. One of them was wearing whole black dress. She's definitely a goth if you ask me."

"Goth?" Momiji repeated, remembering Hanajima.

"Yeah. She had long black wavy hair and deep onyx orbs. She looks so creepy." Hikaru added as he took a bite from a pizza.

"Was she with a blonde girl?" the young shota asked again, remembering Uotani. Kaoru nodded. "She may look normal on the outside but I can tell she's a total different person. Like she's into fights…or something like that."

Momiji's eyes widened. "I need to go somewhere." He said suddenly, standing up.

"But you haven't finished your food, Hunny-sempai." Haruhi said.

"I'm not that hungry, Fuji-chan. I'll be back." He smiled at them and left.

* * *

Hunny was wandering aimlessly around the amusement park, thinking about his friends and how are they doing right now, whether or not they miss him when he stopped. He looked up and there he stood in front of a building called, "The House of Mirrors." Interested, he entered.

* * *

Yuki and the other s decided to return to the food court, hoping that they would see him there. Yuki walked rather faster than the rest and came to the place earlier. He was looking around, walking and side-stepping, checking every single person's look when he bumped into someone. "Ah! I'm very sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt or anything." A male voice replied.

The purple haired teenager looked at him. It was a foreign-looking guy, having blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was with other people, he noticed. Two raven haired males, one of them wearing glasses, twins but their hairs parted in opposite directions and a brown haired girl. "Oh that's good, then. I'm sorry again." He bowed to them shortly.

"Hey he's pretty good-looking. He looks exactly like a girl." One of the twins mused.

"You're right, there. Are you a girl in disguise?" his other twin asked.

Yuki glared at them and said coldly, "I'm definitely a male, thank you."

The twins received cold shivers because of it.

"Hey Yuki!" it was Haru's voice that called him.

He turned to his direction and said, "Ah Haru, I'm sorry I left you guys. I just thought we might find him here."

"We thought so too. We need to keep looking though." Haru nodded.

The twins whistled. "They're a competition to our looks."

Kyo interrupted. "Who are they?" he shot an irritated look at the group behind him. The other group, except the two raven haired teens, winced for some reason.

"Oh I don't know them, really. I bumped one of them, that's all. Anyways, Tohru-san, could you please call Uotani and Hanajima so we could all find him together?" he asked her politely.

"Okay Yuki-kun." She responded and went right.

"Ah hey, um, Yuki-san, right?" the blonde guy called him.

"Yes, uhh…"

"You can call me Tamaki." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh Tamaki-san, what is it?" Yuki asked him politely.

"You were looking for someone?"

"Yes. He's around this tall and he had blonde hair. He talks in a sweet childish tone and he usually eats an assortment of candy." He told him.

"He kinda bit of Hunny-sempai." He muttered.

"Hunny?" he repeated.

"He's a sempai of mine." He said simply.

"Oh." He said. "I need to go now. Thank you for being concerned though." He bowed again and added, "Come on guys."

His other companions nodded and left to meet up with the others.

"One thing's for sure; they have weird hair and eye colors." Hikaru muttered, watching them until they're out of sight.

"That is true." Kyouya nodded.

"You know them?" Tamaki looked at the Shadow King, curious.

"Not really," He said casually. "The three of them were distant cousins, and the main family, though none of them are under it, owns quite a couple of companies. Needless to say, it's rising and gaining domain for the past few months."

"Oh really? Then why aren't they studying at Ouran?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"I guess they decided to study at a commoner's high school on their own free will. They seem disinterested to study at an exclusive school such as Ouran." He answered his question.

"So, they're rich people enjoying a normal life?" Haruhi posed.

"That may be the case."

"They sound better people to talk to than these people…" she mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" the twins chorused, gazing at her from their direction.

"Nothing." She lied, looking calm. "Anyway, Hunny-sempai is taking a long time, don't you all think?"

The guys stared dubiously at each other and Tamaki piped up, "You are kind of right. Maybe we should look for him before it gets dark."

"Good idea." Mori stood up and started looking for his cousin, leaving the group behind.

"Uhh…okay," the King sweat dropped, looking at Mori who is now out of sight. "Mori can contact us if he found him. Anyway, the twins will look at the candy stores and other places where there's food that Hunny sempai likes while Kyouya, Haruhi and I will search him whether he's playing on one of the rides here." He told them.

"Why can't Haruhi come with us!" the twins said indignantly.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just look for him, okay?" Haruhi shook her head.

Defeated, they nodded and left too.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Tamaki said, waiting for his other companions.

Haruhi nodded while Kyouya sighed, standing up.

* * *

Momiji was sprinting from one direction to another, looking for two people who knew: Uotani and Hanajima. He even jumped on the roof of the merry-go-round, to everyone's curiosity and surprise, looking for them.

After 10 whole minutes of non-stop searching, he decided to stop and rest for a while. Panting slightly, he slowly looked up in front of him. The house of mirrors. Unconsciously, he went inside.

* * *

"Momiji-kun! Where are you?" Tohru called as she checked inside the bumper cars ride.

"Hey rabbit, come out right now dammit!" Kyo said irritably, looking at each direction, trying to sense him.

Yuki and Hatsuharu, asked the people whether they saw a blonde boy wearing a girl outfit. Uotani and Hanajima, checked on the kid's section in the amusement park, hoping to find him there.

* * *

"Hunny-sempai!" Hikaru called his name.

"Where are you! We have cake here so come out!" Kaoru continued, holding a whole strawberry cake in his hands.

Mori checked from one place to another, even asked the people around him for a certain blonde shota around the area.

"Hunny-sempai! Sempai!" Haruhi looked for him from one ride to another, even in the unusual places, she checked.

"Sempai! I'll buy you lots of cake and sweets if you come out! Sempai!" Tamaki said loudly, giving himself a lot of attention from the crowd.

Kyouya used his laptop to check each and every surveillance cameras throughout the whole area. "This is troublesome." He sighed.

* * *

Momiji was inside the House of Mirrors; he was having a good time looking at himself in different reflections. He totally forgot about what he's thinking over the past few minutes since he's inside in this place having an awesome time. He felt that, somehow, he was not alone. He kept on walking, unconsciously looking for something or someone when he stopped. "Ah excuse me." he said politely.

"Oh. I'm sorry." It was a male's voice, Momiji realized but the boy's outfit is of a girl's.

It somehow looked familiar to him. The boy faced him slowly and the two of them stared, looking at each other in disbelief. They look a lot like each other. The two of them couldn't believe what's happening at the moment. Automatically, they raised their opposite hand and waved at the same time. Then, they bend their body to left direction, stepped back once and lift their opposite leg and acted cute. (Author: either way, what they're doing is the same, like reflecting in a mirror.) Hunny blinked. Momiji blinked as well.

"Waaaahhh! This is too weird!" both of them wailed and gradually stopped at the same time.

"Hey," Momiji asked him.

"What is it?" Hunny looked at him curiously.

"What's your name? My name is Momiji." The blonde shota introduced himself to the other blonde shota.

"Well, you can call me Hunny." The other shota replied, introducing himself as well.

The two of them stared at each other for a while and gasped. "You're that person that the people where I'm staying at today mistook me as you!"

"Okay. This is too weird." Momiji said fervently.

"The two of us are saying the exact thing. Like we've know each other." Hunny continued.

They didn't say anything when they heard a couple of voices. "Momiji-kun!" it was a girl's voice. Another voice called, "Hunny-sempai!"

"It's Tohru-chan and Haru-chan!" the two shota said quickly. They looked at each other once again. Hunny thought about what's happening right and the things that had passed for the past few days, and said, "I guess we're going to see each other again, huh?"

"That's true. I need to go back to my real family." Momiji smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." He nodded in agreement.

"See you!" the said in unison and went in opposite directions.

Momiji was sprinting, listening carefully where the direction of his friend's voice is coming from when someone touched his wrists. He looked behind and his eyes widen. It was Mori. "We've been looking for you, Mitsukuni." He said deeply.

"B-but--I'm not Mitsukuni!" Momiji insisted. He looked around, hoping to see his clone but he was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go." The tall teenager said, pulling him.

_I guess we're going to see each other in another time_, the blonde shota thought to himself as the two of them went out of the place.

* * *

"Haru-chan, Takashi, I'm going back." Hunny said as he went out and jumped high, "Haru-chan!" he said happily as he hugged the person tight.

"We found you at last." A male's voice said indifferently.

"Eh?" he looked at the person he hugged and saw Hatsuharu, holding him in front, their faces two inches away from each other. "This is weird." He said sadly.

"Indeed. People might mistake me as a pedophile." He said curtly, putting him down on the ground.

"Where are they?" Hunny said frantically, hoping to see Haruhi and the others.

"They'll be coming here in a minute." He said.

He didn't say anything and muttered, "Maybe not this time, huh?"

* * *

_When will I be able to go back?_ The two blonde shotas said in their minds.

* * *

_**Another chapter done by me!**_

_**And my school year's over and right now it's summer! As you read this fanfic, The Host club met the Furuba group! Yay! Well, sorry for grammatical errors again. And I made Hunny and Momiji meet in the House of Mirrors to be interesting. They haven't got that much time to talk about everything that happened so maybe they'll be able to next time.**_

_**I'm happy that I got 23 reviews in just 4 chapters! Thank you very much! I love you guys sooo much!**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since Momiji and Hunny met at the House of Mirrors in the new opened amusement park. Life still moves on, as far as the others are concerned. Not a single person in each group seems to have noticed that they are different. The two blonde shotas can only do at the moment is to fill each other's shoes.

Happy as each day they can enjoy, what they really want is to go back to their original places.

When the alarm clock started to ring, Hunny woke up, rubbing his eyes slightly. He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times, focusing his vision inside the room he's staying. Then he realized; he stayed in the Souma's residence for almost four weeks. He got himself out of bed and changed his outfit. _Time flies…I miss my friends_, he said to himself as he opened the door and went to the bathroom to wash his face. After that, he dried himself up and went downstairs.

Going to the dining room, he met Momiji's friends. He put up an adorable smile and greeted them energetically, "Morning guys!"

* * *

Momiji woke up early, getting out of bed and went straight to the bathroom, washing his face to wake himself up. He took the uniform from the closet and dressed up, picked up the comb and tidied his hair a bit. After he got out of the bathroom, a tray of food was put on the table. He requested that the he preferred to eat inside his room so that he would avoid getting transformed in front of them.

Finished eating breakfast, he went back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Before going to school, he checked all of the textbooks and homeworks inside Hunny's bag and nodded. "I'll be going now!" he said loudly as he got out of the room, and the people who heard him nodded.

* * *

At school, Hunny was with Hatsuharu, walking and talking about things that come out of his mouth once in a while. Like Mori, Hatsuharu either nodded, grunt, or say a couple of sentences that does not exceed to ten words. Because of him, Hunny misses his cousin more but he puts up an adorable and i-won't-be-down smile whenever he feels lonely.

While walking, they saw a certain man around his 20's, having white long hair and bright golden eyes. He was wearing a certain long red European clothing that reaches up to his ankles and it seems that he was wearing boots as well. "It's Ayame." Haru said deeply.

Hearing that someone said his name, the man turned to their direction and said dramatically, "Oh it's Haru-san and Momi-chan! It's good to see you again! Have you seen my beautiful brother Yuki? I've been trying to find him for almost an hour!"

"We don't know. We were just walking, you see." Haru replied.

Hunny, not speaking at all, stared at the man named Ayame. He totally reminded him of Tamaki's dramatic personality. Even the way he speaks, it's just like Tamaki. "Ne Aya-chan, we can help you find him!" the blonde shota piped up.

Ayame's eyes began to glitter. "Really? That's very kind of you two! I am overflowing with tears!"

_He does resemble like Tamaki_, Hunny thought, watching at Yuki's older brother act and talk to himself non-stop.

"Let's go my dear cousins and look for my precious adorable brother who desperately needs me!" Ayame raised, making a pose to match his speech.

"Yay!" Hunny said happily while Hatsuharu just nodded.

* * *

At Ouran Gakuen, Momiji was walking with Mori in the spacious hallway to the library, looking for a certain cookbook on cakes. For the blonde shota, Mori reminded him of Hatsuharu, except that he doesn't have a white part on his hair and the fact that he doesn't have a split personality and the infamous curse known to all Soumas.

They were about to enter one of the libraries when they saw Tamaki running like an idiot, his eyes watery. He stopped, saw them and ran towards them instead, screaming things like, "I couldn't see my daughter Hunny-sempai! Mori-sempai! Have you seen my precious daughter?"

Mori shook his head while Momiji said, "No tama-chan, I haven't seen her. Don't you think she's outside the courtyard with Cassanova-kun?"

He regained his composure and said energetically, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Thank you sempai!" and he ran again shouting, "Haruhi! I'm coming to get you! Just wait for your father!"

Out of sight, the souma couldn't help but smile. The Host king strongly reminded him of Yuki's older brother, Ayame. _I miss them already_, he sighed. "Let's go inside Taka-chan."

"Ah." He replied, opening the big door to the library.

* * *

After 22 minutes of searching, the three soumas finally found the prince, being surrounded by girls as usual. He was smiling though he looked at bit pale. Hunny and Hatsuharu was about to greet him when Ayame cut them and said loudly, "Yuki! My beloved precious brother of mine! I've been looking all over for you!"

His eyes twitched upon hearing the snake's voice and he looked at him in utmost annoyance, "Oh it's you Ayame-niisan. Why are you here?"

His words were like daggers, stabbing him all over, Ayame said dramatically, "Why are you so mean to me? I thought you need me--"

"I don't need you at all." He said hastily.

He gasped, his eyes going watery, putting his right hand on his chin in a feminine manner and said in pure emotion, "I thought you love me, Yuki." The girls who are there in the scene squealed in delight.

"No, I don't and will you please go back where you came from. You're becoming a burden as it is." He said bluntly.

"Yuki-chan's a bit harsh huh?" Hunny asked Hatsuharu who simply shrugged.

"He's always like that when it comes to him." He said indifferently.

_Yuki-chan's other side reminded me of Haru-chan_, Hunny watched the two brothers talk. Turning away from them, he stared at the scene outside the window, thinking. _How are they today? I hope Momiji's doing a good job at hosting._

* * *

The school bell rang and the students stood up, other stretched their arms a bit, and the rest began to talk to each other about stuff. Momiji and Mori stood up, picking up their bags and went of the classroom, not wanting to be late to go to the Host Club. After 5 minutes of continuous walking, they arrived. "Mori-sempai! Hunny-sempai! You're early today, aren't you?" the twins greeted them in unison.

"Yep! The teacher left 5 minutes before the bell rang because of something important he had to do." Momiji told them as they went put their things on one of the nearest cushions. Looking at them, he asked, "What's today's theme?"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and answered, "Traditional Korean ceremonial clothes."

"That sounds interesting!" he said cheerfully. "Let's go and get changed Taka-chan!" he called his tall companion who just nodded.

While the two of them went inside the changing room, Kyouya was typing away as usual, researching a certain information on one family that interests him. On one of his searches, he got a hit and checked it out. Reading everything the information had given to him, he raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing in his face. "This is surprising." He muttered.

"What's interesting, Kyouya-sempai?" the twins popped out of nowhere, glanced at the Shadow King with mild interest.

"Oh nothing really." He lied.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other and shrugged, going back to what they're doing, which is eating bananas. (Author: ohhh bananas! That vile fruit! Ehehehe just joking but you know what I'm talking about right?)

Hikaru carelessly threw the banana peel, thinking that he threw it inside the garbage can. Then, Momiji went out of the changing room, followed by Mori, both of them already changed. "How do I look, guys? Ne ne?" the blonde shota asked them in an adorable tone.

"It looks great on you!" the twins gave him thumbs up.

"It suits you just fine, just as long as you don't dirty it. That would be troublesome." Kyouya said simply.

Tamaki, sitting on one of the cushions on the far right end of the room, looked up at them and said dramatically, "The costume looks splendid on you, Hunny-sempai!" Haruhi, sitting on the opposite side of the Host King, looked at them as well and said, "You look great in it, sempai."

"Yay!" Momiji said happily. Mori only nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'd better change as well." Haruhi said casually as she stood up, picking up the costumer with her and went inside the changing room. While waiting for her, Tamaki noticed the banana peel in the middle of the room. "Hey you twins, there's a banana peel on the floor. You'd better pick it up before someone might get hurt." The host king told the twins.

"I guess your right, milord." Hikaru nodded as he stood up to pick the banana peel when he stopped gradually because something or someone is distracting him. So are the others.

Haruhi was done changing, surprisingly fast, and was out of the room, carefully not wanting to ruin the expensive costume. She noticed that almost everyone was staring at her and asked them timidly, "What do you think?"

Tamaki, the twins and Momiji said loudly, "You look great/beautiful/cute in it!"

Sweat dropping, she only sighed and said in an exasperated tone, "Thanks…for the comment." She walked down the elegant stairs, not wanting to be tripped.

Arriving at the floor, she wanted to sit on one of chairs when the banana peel that was supposedly picked up by Hikaru was in the way. She didn't see it so she stepped on it. The others were shocked as they tried to catch her. Momiji was nearest to her but he can't seem to move at all because she was in front of him, about to fall on him. "Hunny-sempai!" Haruhi called him as she held him on the shoulders.

Momiji was pulled, and he was also going to fall as well. _They're going to see me transform--!_ And as the two of them fell on the floor, a big yellow explosion occurred, hiding the two teenagers. "What the--?" the rest gasped. Mori only widened in shock for a mere second.

As the yellow smoke is starting to disappear, they are able to see the figure of Haruhi, who was slowly sitting up, coughing at the occurred explosion but they couldn't see Momiji at all. "Haruhi! Are you okay?" Tamaki asked her in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, sempai. But, Hunny-sempai--" she said, looking at her surroundings, hoping to find 'Hunny'.

The smoke disappeared and they were surprised that Haruhi was only seen but not their other friend. The thing that they are more surprised is that the clothes that Momiji is wearing are lying on the floor. "Where's Hunny-sempai?!" the twins gasped.

"And why are these clothes lying on the floor?!" Tamaki panicked.

And they noticed that underneath the costume, something is moving. The host club members looked at each other for a while and nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru motioned a countdown and the two of them pulled up the costume, only to see a yellow-colored rabbit. "A rabbit inside the Third Music Room?" they raised an eyebrow.

"Why is this animal here? And why underneath Hunny-sempai's clothes?" Haruhi wondered, picking up the animal in her arms. Mori stared at the rabbit for a while, wanting to hold him. (Author: kyaaa Mori-sempai is an animal lover! i love guys like that!)

"Fuji-chan," a voice spoke.

The host club members gasped yet again, except Kyouya and Mori, and then looked everywhere. "T-that's Hunny-sempai's voice! Where are you Hunny-sempai?!" Tamaki called him.

"I'm here, Tama-chan." Momiji's voice spoke again.

"Where?! Where is here you're talking about sempai?!" the host king panicked, looking everywhere.

"Tamaki-sempai," the twins and Haruhi called him, their voices sounding serious.

He turned to their direction and asked them, "Why are your faces like that?"

"Well, Tamaki, look at the rabbit," Kyouya pointed out, his voice sounding amused.

Mori only nodded in agreement and jerked his head towards the rabbit.

"The rabbit?" he repeated, and looked at the rabbit. Then Momiji's voice was heard yet again, "Tama-chan." He stared at the rabbit for 10 whole seconds and gasped. "H-hunny-sempai?! Is that you?!"

"Yes, Tama-chan, and I'm telling you this for the last time, my name is not Mitsukuni or Hunny. I'm only 15 years old, geez." The yellow rabbit which is Momiji said to him. He looked up at Haruhi and piped up, "Fuji-chan, please let me down. I'm okay."

Haruhi did what he asked her and slowly put him down on the floor. "That's better, Well, I've been telling you guys since that day that I'm not that person you thought." He told them.

"Are you cursed?!" Tamaki asked him quickly.

"You could say that but I'm still not that Mitsukuni person. And besides, I met your sempai last week at the amusement park. We only talked for a short while though." He explained to them.

"You met our Hunny-sempai last week at the amusement park?" the host club repeated what the rabbit said.

The rabbit nodded. "Yep. At the house of mirrors to be exact." looking at Mori, he added, "I was going to meet my friends when Taka-chan held me back. You could've met your cousin on the other side of the room, you know that?"

The kendo champion said simply, "I guess your right."

"I couldn't believe that this is happening." Hikaru said in a bewildered look.

"So do I. And I thought this could only happen in an anime." Kaoru nodded in agreement, staring at the yellow rabbit in disbelief.

"Ano, Fuji-chan, will you please turn around?" Momiji the rabbit asked timidly.

"Why is that, rabbit-san?" Haruhi wondered. Since she knew that the blonde that they've been hanging out is not Hunny-sempai, she had no choice but to call him "rabbit-san."

"Well, because--" he paused because another explosion occurred and the blonde shota returned to his human form. "I'm not wearing anything, you see."

"Waahh Haruhi! Don't look!" Tamaki and the twins shrieked, running towards the brunette.

* * *

Kyouya decided to close the Host club at the moment, thinking that it will cause an uproar if any outsider knows. Locking the doors, he turned to them, adjusting his glasses yet again. "So, since you've finally dressed up, please do tell us on what happened."

Momiji, fully dressed, was sitting on the opposite side of where the Host club is sitting. Scooping a piece of cake and eating it first, he swallowed it and said, "Whenever a female hugs or tries to get contact with me, I transform. Also, when I get feel sick or nervous, I transform. Simple as that."

"Oh, we get it. No wonder you're rather reluctant on sitting too close with the female customers." The twins nodded.

"So, you said that you're 15 years old?" Haruhi asked him.

"Yup! Also, I'm half german if you have to know that!" he piped up.

Coughing slightly, Kyouya glanced at him and questioned him, "Since you told us that you're not Hunny-sempai, what is your real name?"

Taking a deep breath and looking at the Host club bravely and said, "Momiji. Souma Momiji."

* * *

_**Chapter 6 done at last!**_

_**Thanks guys for giving me reviews! I'm very glad yet again because of your wonderful comments about his fanfic of mine. I thank you for everything. Well, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Momiji transformed and the host club, well especially Tamaki, was freaked out by this!**_

_**Who wouldn't, right?**_

_**Anyways, the story is almost at its end. Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Souma Momiji?" the twins repeated, question marks hovering above their heads. "The name Souma sounds familiar, don't you think Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at his twin. "Yeah, it does sound familiar." Hikaru agreed. The twins continued to look at each other and glanced at Kyouya instead. "Ne Kyouya-sempai, didn't you mention this to us while we were at the amusement park?"

The Shadow King didn't reply back, still smirking as he pulled out his laptop again. "I did. We also met them, if you think about it." He said indifferently as he started to type.

"We met them?" Haruhi repeated. The Host club members stared at each other and gasped. "Isn't that guy we met at the food court, together with the two other guys?!"

"And they were with one girl with brown hair right?" Tamaki added, and Haruhi nodded.

"Three guys and one girl?" Momiji asked them, wanting to hear more.

Tamaki turned to his direction and explained, "Well, when you left, we were talking about some things when one guy bumped into me. He had purple hair and eyes and pretty much we thought that he's a girl disguised as a boy."

"That's Yuki-chan!" Momiji gasped.

"Yes, that's his name since he told me. And he was with two other guys. One with orange hair and the other one with white hair on the upper part and had black hair on the root end." He continued.

"Kyo-chan and Haru-chan! So you met them?"

"Haru-chan? Which one of them is Haru-chan you're talking about?" the twins said questioningly.

"The guy with white hair on top and black hair on the root end. That's him. He's wearing all black, right?" the blonde shota told him.

"Oh so that's him. He kind of reminded me of Mori-sempai because of his expression." Hikaru muttered while glancing at the Kendo champion.

"Tell me, Momiji-kun, are they also in the same situation as you?" Haruhi asked him politely.

The blonde shota looked at her seriously and nodded. "Yup. Yuki-chan, Kyo-chan and Haru-chan are also cursed, just like me."

"Do they also transform into rabbits just like you?" the twins added.

He shook his head. "No, Yuki-chan transforms into a rat, Haru-chan turns into a cow while Kyo-chan turns into a cat."

The Host club stared at him in disbelief. "No, really. I'm telling you the truth. If you know the legend of the Chinese zodiac--"

"You mean that story about the Jade emperor inviting all of the animals to a race and only the first twelve can represent a year?" Haruhi wondered.

"Isn't that story had something to do with the rat and the cat being enemies or something like that?" Tamaki muttered.

Momiji nodded at them. "That's the story. There are twelve of us in the Souma family who are cursed and adding one, which is the cat." He told them yet again.

Kyouya coughed again, getting their attention. "Then why are you cursed in the first place?"

Then, the blonde shota's expression changed. "I think you don't need to know those kinds of things. It's best that way since you already know too much as it is. After I get back to my place, Ha'ri might use his special ability on you."

"What kind of special ability is that?" Haruhi wondered.

"It's the type of ability where one can erase or alter one's memory by using simple hypnosis."

"So you're saying…" she trailed off.

The twins' eyes seem to widen. "You're going to erase our memories?!"

"You two are correct. We are going to erase your memories. But don't worry, I can ask Ha'ri to alter your memories a bit and erase a bit of this and that. You know." He said casually.

"Which memories?"

"Memories that you saw me transform and pretty much this whole conversation." He told them frankly.

"That's unfair!" The twins and Tamaki complained.

Momiji raised an eyebrow about their reaction. "That's the way it is. No can do." Looking at Kyouya, he piped up, "Kyouya-sempai, can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it Momiji-kun?"

* * *

At Shigure's place, Tohru and Momiji were in the kitchen, making cake while Kyo, Yuki and Shigure were in the living room, watching tv. While doing their usual boring things in life, the phone in the hallway rang. "I'll get it." Tohru said as she wiped her hands clean with a small towel. Going to the hallway, she picked up the phone and said happily, "Souma residence. Who is this please?"

"Tohru-chan! Is that you?!" a cute voice called loudly.

The brown haired girl seemed to blink a few times and said, "Ummm who is this?" she was thinking fast, _this young boy's voice sound familiar but who is it?_

"It's me Tohru-chan, Momiji!" the caller said happily.

"Oh I see, your name is Momiji." She nodded. She stopped for a moment and repeated, "Your name is Momji?"

"Yup! Tohru-chan, can I please talk to Shi-chan?"

Tohru said nervously, "Ah-h please wait," she slowly walked back inside the kitchen to take a good look. Inside was 'Momiji' who was having a good time making icing. Seeing her, Hunny said in a sugary tone, "Ne Tohru-chan, I'm almost done with the icing! Are you done talking to the person on the phone?"

Realizing that she was indeed talking to someone on the phone, she hurried back to the hallway and picked up the phone again, "Umm…Momiji-kun, is that really you?" she asked him shakily.

"Yes, it is me! Why? Don't you believe in me?" his tone on the phone seemed sad.

"W-well, I'm not sure because I saw you in the kitchen making icing!" she told him quickly.

* * *

Inside the Host club room, Momiji repeated what Tohru said. "You saw me in the kitchen making icing?" the host club members heard him and asked, "What?! There's someone who looks like you?!"

"Chotto matte, Tamaki-sempai, maybe that person is Hunny-sempai." Haruhi told him in a calm tone.

Looking back at her, he calmed down for a bit. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is indeed Hunny-sempai."

"Ano Tohru-chan, to be honest--" Momiji continued to talk.

* * *

"EEEHHHH?!"

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure peeked from the living room, looking at Tohru with mild concern. "Ne Tohru-chan, what happened? Why did you scream?" Shigure asked her in a fake adorable tone. He stood up and walked to her, followed by the other two guys.

"W-well Shigure-san, I'm talking t-to--" she stuttered, not knowing what to do, while holding the phone.

"Please calm down, Tohru-san." Yuki cooed her.

She took a deep breath and was about to tell them when Hunny came out of nowhere from behind and asked loudly, "Tohru-chan! Are you okay?"

"H-hunny-san?!" she squealed. The blonde shota only blinked.

"Eh?" the three soumas reacted, looking from Tohru to Hunny. "What did you call him, Tohru-san?" Yuki asked her gently, looking slightly confused.

"It's b-because--Shigure-san, please talk to him on the phone!" Tohru said quickly, shoving the phone to his hands. Curious at her actions, he slowly put the phone on his right ear and said calmly, "Shigure here, who is this?"

"Shi-chan! I've wanted to talk to you!" Momiji's voice said loudly from the receiver.

"Momiji-kun?" Shigure muttered, causing Kyo to raise his eyebrows and Yuki to stare at Hunny to the phone. "Oh really? I see…no wonder his aura feels a bit different. Oh yes, it's a good thing he didn't see anything strange here. Don't worry, I'll pick you up in I guess…in five day's time, is that all right with you? Good boy. So, do they know about it? I see. Well, it can't be helped. See you then. Ja" he put down the phone and faced Hunny, a smile still plastered on his face. "Well, I really can't believe that we have a stray rich kid in the house. You're a Haninozuka, right?"

The blonde shota was shocked and he knew that it come this. He sighed. "Yup. I'm a Haninozuka, alright. My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can me Hunny if you like."

Kyo interrupted them. "So you're not Momiji?"

"Yup Kyo-chan! To be honest, I met him in the amusement park last week." He told him in a sugary tone.

Upon hearing this, Yuki and Kyo froze. _You know, it's a good thing that he didn't see us transform or we could be in a big trouble_.

"Ano ne, Shi-chan, Kyo-chan, Yuki-chan and Tohru-chan, I'm sorry if I lied that I'm Momiji…I really do. I was supposed to go back to my place when Haru-chan got me and I couldn't go back." He said in honest.

"It's okay. You did resemble so much of Momiji that I couldn't tell which is which." Tohru said kindly.

Sighing, Yuki said in a polite manner, "At least you said sorry. Anyways, how old are you? Are you a grade school student?"

At this question, Shigure snickered. Kyo glared at him and barked, "What's so funny, dog-face?"

"Well, it's really amusing, really. Why don't you ask him?" the raven haired souma said heartily, looking at the blonde shota.

"Actually, I'm a high school student. I'm 18 years old!" he said happily, causing the three teenagers to stare at him in disbelief.

"Ehhh?! You're 18! Wow you look so young!" Tohru exclaimed.

"This is really weird." Kyo muttered. Yuki only nodded.

* * *

_**Chappie done yet again!**_

_**I'm happy today. You know why? Because…I PASSED ALL OF MY SUBJECTS IN MY SECOND SEMESTER!! OH YEAH!! THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!! WHOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!! Ahem…well, I am indeed happy that my prayers had be reached and heard.**_

_**I thank god for everything.**_

_**Anyways, please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

As he put down the phone, looked at the host club and said brightly, "Shi-chan understands the situation at hand. He said that he will pick me up in five days' time. I think that Hunny-san told them about it too."

"I see. Well, time was indeed been wasted today because of what happened. Until that day," Kyouya paused, adjusting his glasses, looking at the young souma who is sitting at the opposite end. "You must work twice until our sempai returns."

Grinning, he saluted, "Aye Kyouya sempai! I'll do my very best!"

Clapping his hands together, Tamaki said loudly, "Now that settles, let's just go home. It's been a long day."

"True true." The twins nodded.

"That's a good idea. I'll be going then. See you guys tomorrow." Haruhi said bluntly as she opened the door and left.

"Let's go Taka-chan!" Momiji said happily as he jumped on Mori's shoulders.

"Ah. We'll be going." He said deeply as he opened the door for the two of them.

"Wait for us!" Twins said in unison, picking up their school bags and went after them, shutting the door behind them.

After a few minutes of silence, Tamaki picked up his bag, followed by Kyouya and opened the door for the two of them, grinning slightly. "Why are you smiling, Tamaki?" Kyouya said questioningly, looking at his face in mild curiosity.

"It's just that today's been different, well, way different from the other days we've had. It's kind of surprising, really." he told him while smiling. They were walking outside the school, looking for their limos.

"All of the time spent in the Host club is different in any way. Nothing's normal at all." Kyouya said indifferently.

Sighing, he responded "That is true."

* * *

Inside the limo, Mori was sitting beside Momiji. He was staring at the young souma, thinking deeply. _I can't believe that I had mistaken him as my cousin. All those years with him, I've thought I knew him more that anyone else and yet…,_ Mori heaved out a sigh, and stared outside instead. _They almost had the same personalities and likes and their voices were somehow the same if I think about it. How's my cousin? I hope he's not giving Momiji's folks a hard time_.

(Author: if you read the manga, Mori thinks a lot of things. And that's a fact.)

"Taka-chan, I mean Mori-sempai," Momiji called.

He snapped himself and looked at him intently, listening. "Ano ne, I'm sorry that I've lied to you that I'm not your cousin. I met your cousin at the amusement park the other day and he said he misses you guys, so…" the blonde souma started explaining.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you when you said that you're not Mitsukuni." He apologized, making Momiji stare at him.

He gave him a smile, almost the same as the one Hunny usually uses, "It's understandable. I was shocked I saw him in person. He really does look like me."

"Ah." He agreed.

"Don't worry about your cousin, Mori-sempai, my cousins and friends are taking care of him, I promise you." He said confidently.

He didn't reply. Instead, he smiled slightly at him.

* * *

At the souma residence, Tohru was sitting beside Hunny while Kyo and Yuki, grudgingly, sat on the opposite side together. They were at the dining room and they were having tea and some Japanese sweets. Hunny was explaining to them what happened and the reason why he ran away.

"So, you're saying that you just wanted to find out what it feels like being a normal person?" Yuki stated, receiving a nod from the young Haninozuka himself.

"Why think about it? Shouldn't you be happy that you're filthy rich? No offense, sempai. It just seems a bit out of place." Kyo said scratchily.

"That's because I've got a friend who is a commoner, I mean, just like you." Hunny said hastily. "Her name's Haru-chan."

"That makes sense. Since your school is for rich families, that person named Haru-san entered there because of scholarship. Being friends with her, it makes you wonder how different it is from your life." Yuki said casually.

"But won't it make your friends at school sad?" Tohru asked him gently.

"I guess. But then, Momiji is there to make them happy. I had a feeling at first that we both had the same likings since you've mistaken me as him." He said casually.

"Yes, we couldn't even tell which is which. Since the two of you likes sweet things and the fact that you two act the same." the purple haired souma agreed.

"Okay then," Kyo interrupted, standing up and stretching his arms. "We've talked enough. It's almost dinner time. Oh yeah I almost forgot," he looked at he raven haired novelist and added, "We're also coming to their school whether you like it or not Shigure. I want to give a piece of my mind on that rabbit."

"Sure sure! The more the merrier as many people say! We should also invite Hatsuharu since the two of them are like brothers!" Shigure said cheerfully.

"Ano Shigure-san, is Hatori-san coming as well?" Tohru asked timidly.

Putting down the book he's reading, she gave her a wry smile. "It's not like we have a choice. I've called him awhile ago after having a talk with Momiji-kun."

"I-I see."

"That's okay, Tohru-chan. Don't be sad." He comforted her. "I'm sure that everything will work out fine in the end. Trust in Ha-san, okay?"

Grinning slightly, she regained her usual cheery self and said determinedly, "You're right Shigure-san!" standing up, she went to the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Sometimes you amaze me Shigure-san." Yuki muttered.

"Even an idiot like you can say such words." Kyo added while sipping tea.

"You two are soo mean to me! Give me a break. Anyways," he converted to his serious tone and facial expression. "Akito musn't know this at this crucial moment. I've told H-san not to mention this and to make an excuse to leave the main mansion at the moment. I don't want those other people involved more than at it is."

"I have to agree on that. I hope nothing wrong will happen." Yuki sighed.

"Let's just hope that luck is on our side this time. We don't want Tohru to be more distressed. She's a worrywart." Kyo said apathetically.

"True." The two of them said.

* * *

For the next four days, everything went smoothly as though nothing weird has happened. Not a single person ever noticed that their admired Haninozuka Mitsukuni is not there and yet his substitute is attending in his place. Haruhi and the others did not seem to be bothered and thought that everything is still the same just as long as nobody finds out. Momiji is hoping that the head of the Souma family does not realize this.

So is at Kaibara High, where Hunny is doing what he usually does, accompanied by Hatsuharu, who already knows the situation. Shigure was informed from Hatori that he got permission to come with them, able to convince Akito after quite a long time. They were talking discreetly, not wanting to be heard at any cost. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were just waiting for Saturday to come.

* * *

Finally the day has come. It was Saturday and both parties had been waiting for this moment. Always, Saturday classes are half-day and it is the best time for the host club to woo as many ladies as they can but since this Saturday is important, they had to close the club for this certain reason. Momiji called Shigure's residence shortly before classes start and told the members that a group of seven, including Hunny will be arriving here.

At exactly 12:30pm, the bell rang. All of the members arrived in the third music room. They knew that they would arrive 25-38 minutes after school ends so they decided at the moment to open the club for a while to kill time.

The twins were excited and at the same time worried because of what Momiji said to them about erasing and altering their memories. Mori was not panicking that much because all he cared is to have his cousin back. Haruhi and Kyouya were as calm and collected than the rest of the members. Finally, Tamaki was rocking back and forth, glancing at the intricate designed door.

* * *

In front of the Ouran academy, a black innova arrived. The car entered the school grounds and smoothly went up to the entrance doors, stopping right in front of it. The students who are going out started whispering, wondering who would arrive in this moment of time. As the door opened, the girls gasped and squealed in delight.

The man who drove the car went out first; Fair skinned, he had deep green colored hair, his right eye covered by his bangs, having a serious emotionless expression that causes some of the female students to think about him mysteriously. After him is a man around the same age as the driver, having raven colored hair and deep onyx eyes. he was wearing an all black suit, making him look mature.

Then, five teenagers came out last. There were three tall guys, all having different hair and eye color but they were, what the female students thought, handsome and mysterious just like their older companions. Another male, he was short and have blonde hair and bright brown eyes. Different from them, he was wearing a French outfit that is for girls. Lastly is a girl with long brown hair and eyes. for the guys, she looked cute. She was holding the young boy's hand as though baby-sitting him.

"Ne Tohru-chan! Let's go let's go!" the blonde boy said happily.

"Lead the way, sempai." The young girl said cheerfully.

* * *

In the host club, Kyouya checked his expensive wristwatch. It was 1:08pm. Sighing, he called everyone, "I'm sorry to say my dear customers but the club will have to be closed early for certain personal reasons."

The customers were disappointed upon hearing this. "Why is that Kyouya-san?" one of the customers asked.

It was then Tamaki spoke, "Alas my beautiful princess, we were waiting for some guests who will be arriving here in a few minutes. I assure you that all of us are as sad as you. But do not worry, we will always wait for your presence," he said flirtatiously, causing the female customer to squeal and faint in happiness.

While one by one the female students were leaving, the host club members heard a group of giggles from outside the room. "Are they here already?" Hikaru muttered as he stood up.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Kaoru replied.

As soon as the door opened, the rest of the female customers in the rooms, as well as outside, screamed in delight. Around seven people, six males and one girl entered the room. "They should really study here in Ouran." The twins whistled.

"I wish they would. They will bring more profit to this club." Kyouya nodded, making a note in his black notebook.

"Welcome my dear guests!" Tamaki greeted them as he bowed.

"If you please my dear beloved customers, these important quests and the members of the host club will be having a long conversation." Kyouya said kindly, though it sounded more like an order.

Disappointed, all of them left the room.

* * *

_**Another chapter done by me! Yey!**_

_**To be honest, this is supposedly the last chapter but then it was sooo long like it was 11 pages! Really, 11 pages! Ehehehehe…I really am getting into the mood! Oh yeah! This is all because of MSG and junk food! Hurray for junk food! Lawl!**_

_**I almost forgot, thank you for the reviews! I've got 30 reviews and for me, it's a bunch! Eeheheheh I'm just grateful that you took interest in reading this. This fanfic has more alers and faves than my other stories, which I am soo proud of!**_

_**I really want to thank you guys for this!**_

_**Again, please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the noise lessened, the vice president beckoned them to come to the other room. They followed and soon they find themselves in a spacious elegant room. "Minna!" a voice spoke.

Haru turned to see another blonde shota wearing girly outfits jumped at her and hugged, saying, "I miss you guys!"

Smiling, she replied, "We miss you too Hunny-sempai."

Momiji's eyes became watery. "Haru-chan!" he cried as he ran towards one of the guests and jumped. "I miss you guys soo much!"

"Us too." Haru said simply.

Momiji pulled back and said happily, "I want you to meet them!" pulling him and the others, he said, "This is Tama-chan," he pointed at the blonde student who just bowed at them, "Kyouya-sempai" referring to the male student with the glasses, "Mori-sempai, he's the one who looked after me," introducing to the tall senior student with short black hair, "Hikaru and Kaoru," motioning the twins who waved at them at the same time, "And lastly this is Haru-chan," beckoning to the student with short brown hair.

"Nice to meet you, relatives of Souma Momiji." They all greeted in unison, giving them a short bow.

The other short blonde shota piped up, "Ne minna, This guy's name is Yuki-chan," referring to the guy with purple hair and eyes and having girlish looks, "Ah yes, we've met at the amusement park, is that right Yuki-san?" Tamaki nodded, shaking hands with him.

"I remember. You're Tamaki." Yuki smiled at him.

"And this is Kyo-chan!" Hunny said energetically. The orange haired teenager only nodded and said in a controlled annoyed tone, "Yo."

"And this is Haru-chan, but his full name is Hatsuharu." The punk rock teenager in black said shortly, "Ah. Nice meeting you."

Holding the brown haired girl's hand, he added, "Her name Tohru-chan!" Bowing at them, she said politely, "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Momiji."

"It's okay, he's really a good boy." Haruhi said to her.

"Ah eto, the guy in a black suit is Shigure-san and the other one is Hatori but I heard that Momiji-kun calls him Ha'ri." Shigure only waved at them while smiling whereas Hatori inclined a short nod.

As soon as they sat, on one side where the guests sat and the other side where the club members settled themselves, Kyouya spoke like a businessman. "Good afternoon Souma members. We are here today for a certain reason that we know of and I think that it should be settled right now so that it would not cause any trouble."

"I agree on that." Hatori said.

Tamaki coughed a bit. They turned to his direction and waited. "If I may ask, Hatori-san, I've heard from your cousin Momiji that you're the one responsible for erasing one's memory, is that correct?" he asked him politely.

"Yes, and that is why I'm here for." He said curtly.

It was the twins' turn to interfere. "Why is that? We can keep a secret you know!"

"This is only to those who are outside of the Souma family. And you are one of them." He answered them nonchalantly.

"Then why does she have to know? She's no different from us!" Hikaru said indignantly, looking at the direction where Tohru is sitting.

"She is out of the question, I'm afraid. The head of the family decided that she can keep her memories until further notice." The doctor told them.

"That's the reason? That's utterly unbelievable! Just because the head said so?" Kaoru stared at him.

"That is the decision. We have to obey him no matter what the case may be." Yuki said curtly.

"So you're saying that you're a servant?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"I did not say that--"

"Then why obey? You have your own mind to decide your own things!" the twins said.

Yuki was taken aback at their statement. It was then that Shigure stepped down. "What is the reason why you wanted to keep these kinds of memories?" Shigure interrupted. "Do you have any sufficient reason to let you remember them?"

"Because it's our memories!" The twins said in unison.

Chuckling, he gave them a mischievous smile. "That is not the answer I wanted to hear from you."

Annoyed, the twins were about to say something back when Hunny and Mori stopped them, shaking their heads. "Just calm down." Mori said deeply. They looked at the Host King and noticed that he was serious. "Listen to Mori-sempai, you two." He said curtily.

"You know Shigure-san," a voice spoke. They turned their heads and saw Haruhi looking serious. "There are some memories that we wanted to be removed for many reasons but I think that it's us to decide whether or not we want to remember. Painful memories can make a person feel sad but it can make a person strong and independent. We have different views on this matter but one thing is for sure," she looked at him in determination, "It is not you nor anyone else's to decide on our fate. It's only us that can decide, not the others."

Silence came after her speech. No one had in mind of what she said just now and it seemed that they were affected by this strongly. After a minute's worth of silence, Shigure laughed. The others stared at him, wondering about his reaction. Slowly, he stopped, looking at his companion, he asked, "So, what do you think, Ha-san? Should we let them?"

Sighing, he massaged his temples and said, "She does have a point." Standing up, he looked at her and said casually, "You make a fine lawyer when you grown up, just don't be too serious that is."

The scholar student blinked at his compliment. "So that means…"

Shigure chuckled. "You can keep your memories."

The twins stood up and grinned. "That's our Haruhi! Oh yeah!"

"My daughter's very talented! I knew that all the time!" Tamaki said happily as he went up to her and hugged her tightly.

Looking at the raven haired student, Shigure said, "I know that you have something else in mind. Is it business between companies?"

Grinning maliciously, he responded, "Ah yes. I would like to make a proposition with you, if you don't mind at all."

"Ah, such a mind of an Ootori. Almost all of you think of the same way." Shigure sighed.

"I guess it's good to make business with the Ootori group." Hatori said indifferently.

"Momiji-kun! Let's have cake!" Hunny called him.

"Yay! Cake! I love cake!" Momiji said in a hyper tone.

"Me too! I love all kinds of cake! What kind of cake do you like?" he blonde shota asked him.

"Strawberry cake!" he answered him.

"Really? that's my favourite cake as well!" he said gleefully.

"Yay! Let's have strawberry cake!" the two of them said in unison. Mori stood up and went to the other room to get some cake for the two blonde shotas.

"Wow, I can't believe that Shigure-san and Hatori-san would allow them to keep their memories." Tohru said cheerfully.

"Just as long as Akito-san does not know this." Yuki sighed.

"Everyday just gets weirder and weirder." Kyo muttered.

"Ano minna-san, I've brought tea. Would you like some?" Haruhi offered. She was holding a tray with sets of teacups on it.

"Ah let me help you." Yuki said as he stood up.

She was walking carefully but then for some reason she slipped and was about to fall when Yuki and Hatsuharu tried to catch her. "Wait, Haruhi-san is a--" Yuki gasped as the two soumas transformed.

"Ah Yuki-kun! Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru screamed.

"Wow so they are cursed as well." The twins said amusingly as they waited for the smoke to disappear.

As soon as the smoke disappeared, they saw the figures of Haruhi and a big figure of an animal. Then they saw a cow, below it is a purple colored mouse. "They turned into animals. That's really amazing." Hikaru said in awe.

"Hatsuharu turned into a cow while Yuki's a mouse. A purple colored mouse, I must say." Kaoru said enthusiastically.

"You never told me that he's a she, Yuki." Hatsuharu the cow said to the mouse.

"I kind of forgot to tell you. I'm sorry Haru." The mouse apologized.

"Ano Yuki-san, Hatsuharu-san, I'm sorry about this." Haruhi apologized as well.

"It's not your fault, Haruhi-san." Yuki said.

"Yuki-san, are you alright?" Tohru asked him in a worried tone as she knelt down and picked him up.

"I'm okay Tohru-san."

Kyo snickered. "You forgot to tell him about her? You sure are dumb baka nezumi."

"Shut up baka neko." He glared at the oranged hair teen who just stood up and laughed at him.

"Is that all you can say? At least I'm not like you who is an idiot--" he continued to tease him when the twins secretly went up behind him and pushed. "What the hell--!" and another explosion occurred. "Success!" the twins did a high five.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't be rude to the guests!" Tamaki scolded them.

"Dammit! Who did that, huh?!" Kyo's voice said angrily. As the smoke disappeared, they saw an angry orange cat glaring at the twins. "It's you two, don't lie to me!" he snarled.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" Hikaru sneered.

"I'm going to kill you, dammit!" the orange cat screeched but the twins rolled on the floor, laughing.

"You hear that, Hikaru? That cat threatened us!" Kaoru snickered.

"Oh I'm soo scared right now!" His other twin said mockingly.

"I'm sorry about them. They are nice if you get to know them." Haruhi said to them.

"It's okay. It's just that we should go as soon as possible, Haruhi-san." Tohru said nervously.

"Why is that?" she wondered.

"They're going to--" she was supposed to answer her and a big explosion occurred. "We're going to see them wearing nothing!" she said quickly.

"You're right!" she gasped.

The twins stopped laughing when the explosion occurred and realized what will happen. "Haruhi! Don't look at them!" they panicked. Tamaki was shocked and saw three guys standing within the smoke, wearing nothing at all. "My daughter! Don't look! Your eyes might be destroyed!" The host king said radically as he ran towards them.

Not far from them, Hunny, Mori and Momiji were sitting on one of the couches in the room, at the same time eating the cake that Mori brought from the other room. "They're having a great time, ne Momiji-kun?" Hunny said happily as he took a big bite from the cake.

"That's true! It's good to be friends with you! Ne Taka-chan?" Momiji nodded.

"Ah." Mori said. At the back of his mind, he was thinking deeply. _This is too weird. There are two Mitsukunis except that one of them is Momiji. My parents might think that I'm crazy, but then…I'm not lying._ And he continued to think.

(Author: Mori's thinking again…oh my)

* * *

_**Bwahahahaahah! I'm done yet again!**_

_**I'm such a genius! Boku wa Tensai desu! Nyohohohohohoho! (makes dramatic pose) lol just joking! I'm not a genius, just an average person. Eheheheheheh…just one more chapter guys and this fanfic is over. It's really surprising, huh?**_

_**I mean, I've just created this fanfic like last month and look! This is just too amazing.**_

_**Anyways, please review.**_

_**Really, I mean it. Don't just read, give comments.**_


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three months since the Soumas and the Host club met.

They (The Host club) didn't hear that much from them but they knew that they were doing fine. Hunny was happy to be back in the Haninozuka household and everyone in there were really joyous that Hunny finally 'regained his memories' and was back to his old self again. Especially Chika.

It was good for Shigure and Hatori and the rest who went to the Ouran Academy that Akito did not know anything and was somehow pleased to have a deal with the Ootori group, not asking the two older soumas how they managed to get a partnership with one of the most influential companies in the Japan.

* * *

It was February, and the weather was less cold. The Host club was doing great, having more customers than last few months. Hunny had been working really hard since his 'absence' and Mori was just happy that his cousin is there. (Author: awww…but they're not yaoi, you mind.)

Outside the academy, a blonde teenager around 160cm tall came, wearing a blue and white chequered polo and white shirt inside, dark blue jeans and printed chucks (Author: you can think up of a design if you want to). He entered the academy, a smile crept on his face, walking inside the clean spacious hallways with ease as though he knew where he was going.

Students who saw him whispered, some female students blushed and giggled. The teenager glanced at them and winked, causing them to blush harder. He smiled at their reaction.

* * *

Inside the third music room, they were doing their usual thing:

Tamaki was flirting with the customers, using poetry and overly exaggerated speech, Kyouya was having a conversation with his customers, selling pictures or magazines with a fake smile on his face, the twins are using a different type of brotherly love to make the customers squeal, Haruhi was talking to her customers naturally, and Hunny was being with himself, so is Mori.

The door knocked. All of the members looked at the door, curiosity is in their mind. Kyouya sighed. "You may come in."

Slowly, the door opened and all of the members, also the customers, gasped. It was a blonde teenager wearing casual clothes. Entering, he closed the door neatly and faced them with a smile, "It's been a long time ne?"

It was Hunny who replied first. "MOMIJI-KUN!" he said happily as he ran to him.

"It's Momiji-kun," Haruhi said.

"Hunny-sempai, you haven't changed a bit." Momiji grinned. He looked up and waved shortly, "Mori-sempai, it's good to see you again."

Nodding, he said, "Me too."

"Momiji! You visited us! We missed you!" the twins said gleefully, standing on either side of him, ruffling his hair for a bit.

One of the customers was brave enough to ask, "Ano Tamaki-sama, who is he?"

Smiling at her, he went to her direction and said politely, "He's a good friend of ours from Kaibara High."

"Isn't that a commoner's school?" another customer piped up.

"Ah yes. His name is Souma Momiji." He added.

"Souma? You mean the Souma who are the new partners of the Ootori group?"

"You are right, Michiko-hime." Kyouya interrupted them.

"He's really cute. He's like the splitting image of Hunny-sempai." She said in amazement.

"I agree with you." He nodded.

One of the usual customers named Ayako asked timidly, "Is he going to study here?"

Hearing them, Momiji went there and said to her confidently, "That is the reason why I came here. I was wondering if I could enrol here with my other cousin."

"Ahh you heard us! I'm really embarrassed." She said shyly, blushing.

Taking her hand, he kissed his lightly and smiled, "It's okay. You shouldn't be embarrassed at all." Then, the girl fainted. "Ah. She fainted." He said in awe.

"Yes she did. You improved Momiji-kun." Kyouya smirked. Glancing at him, he said questioningly "You said you're going to enrol here?"

"Yup! With my cousin!" he nodded.

"Your cousin? Which cousin of yours?" Tamaki wondered.

"Ah I guess he'll be here in just…" he paused, checking his wristwatch.

Then the door opened yet again, walking in is another teenager with white hair on top and black hair in the root end, wearing a large amount of black clothing, some parts of it are made out of leather. He looked at everyone and spotted Momiji. "Momiji, I've found you." He said deeply.

Hearing his husky voice, the female customers squealed in delight. "He's really cool!"

"Haru-chan!" he said happily as he ran towards him and jumped, riding on his shoulders with ease. "It's good that you didn't get lost."

"I almost did." He said bluntly.

"So, he's also going to enrol here?" Haruhi asked Momiji.

Giving her a V sign, he said happily, "That's right! He and I are going to enrol here!"

"That's because he's going to cause trouble so his father asked me if I watched over him just like last time." Haru told him indifferently.

"You know," Hikaru said suddenly.

"They're like Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai." Kaoru continued.

"Except that Hatsuharu's a punk rock while Momiji's a young kid like Hunny-sempai. Similar but different." The two of them said in unison.

"Yay! So even though Takashi and I graduated, Hatsu-chan and Momi-chan will be here to take our places! Ne Takashi?" Momiji said loudly in a happy tone.

"It's good." He nodded in agreement.

"Demo saa, Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san have a slight problem, right?" Haruhi piped up.

The host club members looked at each other, looking worried. "That is true."

Momiji suddenly giggled. "Haru-chan, about that. It's gone."

Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki blinked. "What?"

Sighing, he told them, "It happened a bit too fast. All of us who are affected by it have suddenly disappeared as time goes by. Since two weeks ago."

"So, you mean…" Tamaki gasped.

"Yeah, Tamaki-sempai! It's broken! Good for you Momiji!" the twins said joyously, punching the air.

"Congratulations Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san." Haruhi said lightly.

"I'm happy for you! Let's eat cake!" Hunny said gleefully.

"Maybe later Hunny-sempai. Ano Tamaki-sempai, could you please guide us to the chairman's office? I need to tell them about something if you don't mind." He looked at the Host king.

"Ah sure. No problem. Let's go now, shall we?"

They were about to leave the room when another one entered. It was Chika. "Ano I need to speak with my brother if you don't mind…?" he said quietly when he saw two blonde shotas talking with each other. "Mitsukuni-niisan…?" he called throatitly.

The two shotas turned to his direction and grinned happily. "Chika-kun!"

"T-there are two Mitsukunis…I must be dreaming." He said shakily and he went unconscious.

"Ah. He fainted." The two of them said in unison.

"He must be shocked. Poor kid." The twins shook their heads in pity.

Looking at Tamaki, he said, "Let's go, Tamaki-sempai." He waved at them, "We'll be back later."

As the door closed, Kyouya said seriously. "Go back to what you're doing. Now." Scrambling to their feet, they returned to their customers and continued to entertain them. Smiling to himself, the Shadow king wrote a bit in his notebook.

"There's going to be new more members. Interesting. The percentage of the customers they will bring here is…ah yes, 23.7. Not bad." He said deviously.

"Kyouya-sempai is thinking about profits again. He's evil." Haruhi muttered as she glanced at him for the moment.

"Of course."

* * *

_**Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!**_

_**I'm done! This story's completely done! Forever! No sequels here, people! I'm moving on to my next fanfic which is "Hiru chan!" an Eyeshield 21 fanfic. If you want to read it, I'll be happy. I'm going to make chapter five of it! i know the ending sucks. sorry guys!  
**_

_**OMFG!! I've finished 3 fanfics already?!**_

_**This is too good to be true! I've just joined this site for 5-6 months and look at this! This is amazing, it also amazes me too!**_

_**Well guys, thank you for taking interest in reading this fanfic.**_

_**Thank you for giving me reviews and comments, you made my heart soo happy.**_

_**Again, thank you and please review for the last time.**_


End file.
